FARM NOTE
by Eolane
Summary: [Lorsque mon Flamby m'envoie un SMS, ça donne ça. Débilités à foison] Les personnages de Death Note à la campagne. C'est con, NE LISEZ PAS XD !


**Pauvres de vous. Vous avez choisi de lire malgré mon avertissement.**

_**WARNING :**_ **ceci n'est SURTOUT pas à prendre au sérieux. Je me suis demandée un instant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de classer cette fic (ce semblant de fic) en rating M.**

**En effet, la connerie et la débilité pourraient choquer les âmes les plus sensibles.**

**Bref. J'ai écrit (osé écrire) cette « histoire » de la campagne (« Hiya-iya-oh ! ») à cause d'un SMS de… MON FLAMBY. Et oui, ce Flamby possède un portable.**

**Voici le contenu du SMS qui, au départ, n'était qu'un pur délire : « LE THEME DE LA MORT QUI TUE : Raito trait une vache. »**

**C'est alors que dans mon esprit loufoque, voilà que s'enclenche les engrenages de la bêtise, et…**

…

**Le résultat est sous vos yeux.**

**Farm Note.**

**C'est con, c'est très con, et c'est même pas drôle. J'ai sali ma réputation à jamais. Pourquoi j'ai publié ce truc, au lieu de l'enfouir à jamais dans les abysses de mon PC ? **

**(ptdr ;p !)**

**Vous savez que les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment.**

**MAIS LA FARM NOTE, SI :D !! NAH !!**

**Ah aussi, je fais pas de pub pour Lactel. Non non.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et ne m'en voulez pas trop…**

**PS : à lire avec l'accent du midi ;D**

* * *

_**FARM NOTE**_

Yagami Raito se leva du bon pied ce matin-là. Reboutonnant sa chemise rouge à carreaux, il roula hors de son lit de paille en baillant et entendant le chant mélodieux du coq Misa (« COCORAITOOOOOO !!!! »), en déduisit qu'il était l'heure de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Tandis que Ryuuku s'était déjà jeté sur le plus gros pommier du verger, Raito quitta sa grange pour gagner l'unique pièce de la maison de pierre au milieu de la campagne japonaise.

Les Yagami étaient fermiers de père en fils. Et les Yagami-e éplucheuses de patates de mère en fille.

« Bonjour tout le monde !

-Salut fiston. Aujourd'hui, tu vas m'aider à moissonner pendant que les femmes éplucheront les patates.

-Oui Papa. Mais d'abord, je dois traire Takada.

-Peuchère ! Je sais que tu es le meilleur, le garçon le plus intelligent que la ferme n'ait jamais eu. Alors je te fais confiance. Tu calcules tout. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque quand traire pour avoir du bon lait. Lactel nous fera sûrement un prix. »

Raito resta encore une fois sceptique face aux paroles complètement incohérentes de son vieillard grisonnant de père (qui se prenait pour un flic depuis l'âge de cinq ans et deux mois et demi, précisons).

Après un petit déjeuner aux céréales complètes en provenance direct du champ des Yagami, et après avoir bu le fortifiant jus de carottes fraîchement cueillies du potager, Raito prit un seau et un tabouret puis sortit.

Le pré aux vaches était assez loin, mais il marcha d'un bon pas, son chapeau de paille sur la tête, en sifflotant un petit air tout à fait campagnard. Ryuuku s'était attaqué au deuxième pommier. Il allait détruire les récoltes, le couillong.

Voilà. Raito y était. Il fallait maintenant passer la barrière, éviter de se faire charger par le taureau Mello, traire Takada, vendre le lait à L pour prouver que NON, ce n'était pas lui l'assassin du poulailler, et aller moissonner.

« Coucou Takada. »

Near le petit âne albinos s'enfuit au triple galop en voyant la bête taureau aux poils roux dans les oreilles foncer à travers le pré dans la direction même du jeune fermier.

« Ah, Bonne Mère, j'aurais pas dû mettre du rouge ce matin ! »

* * *

Ce fut le marchand de légumes Matsuda, sur sa petite charrette, qui retrouva le corps de Raito, raide, presque sans vie, allongé sur la pierre de sel du cheval Mikami.

« Té, le fils Yagami est salement amoché ! »

Le soir, Raito ressemblait plus à une momie ensanglantée qu'à un fermier en pleine santé, et marqua dans sa Farm Note, à l'aide d'un brin de paille trempé dans la sauce du civet de midi :

« _TAUREAU MELLO DOIT PÉRIR LE 23 JUILLET 2007 A DIX HUIT HEURES TRENTE NEUF MINUTES, TRANSFORMÉ EN STEACK ET BOUFFÉ PAR LES YAGAMI_ ».

* * *

Ainsi se termine l'histoire de Farm Note. 


End file.
